1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hearing aid of the type worn in the ear, i.e., at least partially in the auditory canal, of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An in-the-ear hearing aid is described in European Application No. 0 206 213, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,512, wherein a relatively small-diameter portion of the hearing aid housing, which contains the earphone, is rotatably and pivotably joined via a movable mount to a larger-diameter portion of the hearing aid housing, which contains the remaining components. The two housing portions can thus assume different angles and/or rotational directions relative to each other, so that the hearing aid can be better adapted to the shape of the auditory canal of the user.